bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael Diaz's days at Bullworth: Chapter 2
I entered the boys dorm and it was mostly quiet. I had to find my dorm room, or if possible one of my two roommates. Ryan Irvin and Alex White. Alex is an 8th grader and Ryan is a 12th grader who's been here since he was in the 7th grade. That's what it said on the paper. To my dismay one of those kids that I beat up at the gates took my paper and I only read about my roommates and I don't know where my room is or anything like that. I spot a kid walking down the hall. He was going the opposite direction that I was going. I put my arm on his shoulder and stopped him. "Hey, do you know where Ryan Irvin and Alex White's room is?" I ask politely looking him in the eyes, he looks back at me in the eyes. He is silent for what seems like an eternity. His creepy eyes almost feels like they're sucking me in. "Down the hall, room 19." He said pointing his arm in the direction of the room. I was frozen for a few seconds before snapping back into my mind. "Ugh.... Thank you." I said, I could feel a headache coming on. Whoever this kid was he was really creepy. 'Your welcome. I'm Levi." He said holding out his hand. Almost like he knew I would shake it. I reluctantly shook his hand. "I'm...." I was snapped out again. "Michael, Michael Diaz." I finished akwardly. I walked in the direction of my room. I was relieved that I left him. He was a strange individual and at the time I was very thankful that he didn't get the idea to follow me all the way there. What a strange place. I thought, with an agitated feeling. I found the room and tried the knob. It was locked, I knocked on the door. Loud music was coming from the room. Just then the door opened, I was comfronted by a tall muscular man who had his shirt off. The music playing in the background was familiar, something that was probably by System of the Down. "You my roommate?" He asked taking a sip from his root beer. I nodded in response, I looked into the room. It was dirty everywhere in the room. This was the first day they were accepting students back so figures what you can do in one day. "What's wrong. Gay guy got your tounge?" He asked, chuckling. "No." I said looking at him. "Just quiet.." I finished. I walked inside setting my bags down on the couch he had inside. I sat down on one of the beds. I looked around the room, clothing littered the floor and beds. I sat down on one of the beds and shoved the dirty clothing off. "Damn." I said laughing. "Nice place you got here. We could bring some hot chicks in here," I said laughing even more. "that's the plan." he replied laughing in agreement. "So, I'm Ryan Irvin. But of course you know about me. Right?" He questioned throwing the bottle of root beer on the floor. I shaked my head no. "But I'm so awesome. I thought everyone. Even new kids knew me." He said angerly. Now I knew his type. He was one of those cocky guys. Maybe I could make this work though. Just because he's cocky doesn't necessarily mean he's bad. "I'm joking. But still I'm like the best athelete at this school," he bragged, well maybe I can't make this work. "I box, I play football, I wrestle, I play baseball, soccer, hell, I freaking juggle too!" He continued with his bragging history. For the next 15 minutes he continued about how awesome he was. I would of thought that someone his age would be more mature in a way to not brag and be both humble and down to Earth. I guess there's always those different immature ones. So on to the story. He continued about how he got to his Crusade of Awesomeness. I stopped him, "Hey, do know our other roommate?" I asked, with strain in my voice. "Alex White." He shook his head. "No," he said. "Hey, I'm going to go get some fresh air," I said in haste. "What you smokin' weed, kid?" He asked with a dry laugh. I decided to see my neighbors and see if they're at least semi-normal. I'd had enough of that consided fool Ryan. I knocked on the door and out came someone who was slightly undersized but was about the same size as I was. "Hey, I'm new here and I'm guessing you've been here awhile," I continued. "Can you help me. I'm Michael Diaz, and you are?" I asked. "Gregory Ryder. Or just Greg," he said, "nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand and I held mine out and we shook hands. He invited me inside and when I entered I found it to my surprise actually clean, unlike my room which was dirty all around. "So what do you need?" He asked. "I'm just trying to find my way around," I replied. "Maybe later," he said turning on the television that he had in his room. "Actually, I know someone who can help you. Here, come with me." He finished walking out the door with me in tow. "Where's he taking me?" I thought, he seems a nice enough guy to actually help me in my time of need but there also seems to be something familiar about him. Not in a way that he's a long lost friend but in a way that he reminds me of someone. I still couldn't put my pen on it though. We entered the common room of the Boys' Dorm. "Hey, C-Money." A tall guy with dark hair and a leather jacket turned to face us. Me being tallish usually looked down on people but I could not do that to this guy. "Hey Greg what's up?" He said to Greg. "Who's this guy?" He said taking a sip of some, ugh. Beer. "New kid, his name's Michael. Needs to be shown around." Greg finished. C-Money, what kind of name is that? I thought. "Clayton Mason," He said holding his hand out. I complied and shook his hand, "but please, call me C-Money." Category:Blog posts